liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Liverpool F.C.
Liverpool Football Club is an English professional football club who currently play in the Barclay's Premier League, the top flight in the English football system. The club was founded in 1892 and was admitted into the Football League a year later. Liverpool are one the the most successful teams in the history of English football. Liverpool have won 18 league titles, seven FA Cups, and a record seven League Cups. Liverpool is the most successful English club in European competition having won five European Cups and 3 UEFA cups. They are currently the fourth most successful club in Europe and seventh in terms of most international titles won. Liverpool have been involved in two tragedies, the Heysel Stadium disaster in 1985, resulting in the deaths of 39 Juventus supporters, and the Hillsborough disaster where 96 Liverpool supporters were crushed to death. The clubs anthem is "You'll Never Walk Alone". The phrase appears on the Shankly Gates and on the club's crest. History Crest See: Liverpool F.C. Crest The first crest was introduced in 1950 following the 1950 FA Cup Final. Although the Liverpool crest has undergone many transitions over the years, there has been one mainstay: the Liver bird, which is the symbol of the city. Liverpool's current badge includes several components central to Liverpool. The crest incorporates the Liver bird, a banner reading You'll Never Walk Alone (based on the anthem of the club), and the twin flames which were added in memory of the Hillsborough disaster. Kit See: Home, away, third kits When the club was formed in 1892 a blue and white quartered shirt was used. This changed in 1894, to the iconic red shirt still used today, matching the traditional colour of the city. Stadia See Anfield Supporters Rivalries See: Merseyside Derby Liverpool's main rivalries are with Everton and Manchester United, with whom the Merseyside Derby and the Liverpool-Man Utd Derby are contested respectively. The city rivalry between Liverpool and Everton was born from the dispute over Liverpool's foundation, and between Everton officials. The rivalry is often labelled the "friendly derby", due to the fact that no segregation is enforced, and that many supporters of each team are family and friends. The rivalry between Liverpool and Man Utd is often considered to be a much more fiercely contested fixture than the Merseyside Derby. This is possibly because Liverpool and Everton are united in being Liverpudlians, whereas Man Utd are outsiders to the city. Due to the intensity of the rivalry, transfers between the two clubs are rare, and only nine have happened in total. Owners and Finances Stats and Records Most Appearances 1. Ian Callaghan 857 2. Jamie Carragher 672 3. Emlyn Hughes and Ray Clemence 665 4. Ian Rush 660 5. Phil Neal 650 Most Goals 1. Ian Rush 346 2. Roger Hunt 286 3. Gordon Hodgson 241 4. Billy Liddell 228 5. Robbie Fowler 183 Record transfers In: 1. Andy Carroll £35,000,000 2. Luis Suarez £22,800,000 3. Fernando Torres £22,000,000 4. Stewart Downing £20,000,000 5. Robbie Keane £19,300,000 Out: 1. Fernando Torres £50,000,000 2. Xabi Alonso £32,500,000 3. Javier Mascherano £17,250,000 4. Robbie Fowler £12,500,000 5. Robbie Keane and Raul Meireles £12,000,000 Current Squad See 2011-12 season#Squad Honours League: * English Football (Level 1) Champions: 18 ** Winners: 1900-01, 1905-06, 1921-22, 1922-23, 1946-47, 1963-64, 1965-66, 1972-73, 1975-76, 1976-77, 1978-79, 1979-80, 1981-82, 1982-83, 1983-84, 1985-86, 1987-88, 1989-90 *** Runners-up: 1898-99, 1909-10, 1968-69, 1973-74, 1974-75, 1977-78, 1984-85, 1986-87, 1988-89, 1990-91, 2001-02 * English Football (Level 2) Champions: 4 ** Winners: 1893-94, 1895-96, 1904-05, 1961-62 *** Third place: 1955-56, 1956-57, 1959-60, 1960-61 * Lancashire League: 1 ** Winners: 1892-93 Cups: * FA Cup: 7 ** Winners: 1965, 1974, 1986, 1989, 1992, 2001, 2006 *** Runners-up: 1914, 1950, 1971, 1977, 1988, 1996 * League Cup: 7 ** Winners: 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1995, 2001, 2003 *** Runners-up: 1978, 1987, 2005 * Charity Shield: 15 ** Winners: 1964 (shared), 1965 (shared), 1966, 1974, 1976, 1977 (shared), 1979, 1980, 1982, 1986 (shared), 1988, 1989, 1990 (shared), 2001, 2006 *** Runners-up: 1922, 1965, 1971, 1983, 1984, 1986, 1992, 2002 * Screen Sport Super Cup: 1 ** Winners: 1986 * FA Youth Cup: 3 ** Winners: 1996, 2006, 2007 *** Runners-up: 1963, 1972 Europe: * European Cup/Champions League: 5 ** Winners: 1977, 1978, 1981, 1984, 2005 *** Runners-up: 1985, 2007 * UEFA Cup: 3 ** Winners: 1973, 1976, 2001 * UEFA Cup Winners' Cup:0 ** Runners-up: 1966 * European Super Cup: 3 ** Winners: 1977, 2001, 2005 *** Runners-up:' 1978, 1984 * Intercontinental Cup: 0 ** Runners-up: 1981, 1984 * Club World Championship: 0 ** Runners-up: 2005 Category:Core articles